


Masseuse

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Penelope is a little taken aback when Scott answers the phone in what she can only describe as his bedroom voice.





	Masseuse

Penelope is a little taken aback when Scott answers the phone in what she can only describe as his bedroom voice.

  
"Hello?" he purrs with a tone of satisfaction she normally only hears from him when they spend the night together.

  
"Oh...um, hello Scott, it's Penelope. Is this a bad time?"

  
She shakes her head at herself for the obvious awkwardness in her voice. It's not like she has any right to be upset or anything. It's not as if they're a couple. It's just that whenever he's in town one thing leads to another and... well of course he's going to have similar arrangements with other women. He's Scott. She knew that when she started all this.

  
"Oh no, not a bad time at all" he says before letting out a decadent pleasurable groan that makes Penny nearly blush,

  
"What on earth are you doing?" she asks, a little afraid of the answer.

  
"Fucked my back up a little yesterday during that mine collapse" Scott tells her, "Virgil flew me to Wellington, made me get a massage."

  
"Oh Scott" Penny sighs,   
  


"I mean it's not quite what I'd like to be doing" his voice brimming with innuendo that told her in no uncertain terms that what he'd like to be doing is her, "but I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to sneak off to London to see you so the sports masseuse for the All Blacks will have to do as a substitute for your charms."   
  


"That's why I was calling actually," Penny says, "I'm popping to China for the World Heritage fund and I was thinking of fitting in a layover at the island on my way home. If you'll have me that is."   
  


"Sweetheart," Scott's laugh eases into another almost wanton moan before he finishes his sentence "I'll have you any time anywhere, you know that."   
  


"I'm going now, get back to fixing your spine, I'll be expecting you to live up to your word here Mr Tracy."   
  


She smiles at the sound of his soft, easy, baritone laugh,   
  


"See you soon Lady P."


End file.
